Talk:Memento Mori
Now this could just be funny math, but when I (BLU75/SCH37 w/ MAB-I) cast Stone on a Rafflesia, it deals 40 damage, 44 damage with day effect (no weather was active). With Memento Mori up, my Stone spell was consistently dealing 47. Now, 7/40 = 17.5%. So either something is funny math with my MAB-I in play (ex. 33.33~ * 1.40 = 46.66~(or 47)), or this adds ~17.5%. However, through the entire spamming of stone across the fight with it. With Memento Mori up, I did not get a day bonus, while it was about 2/3 after Memento Mori wore off. Has anyone seen Memento Mori not interfere with day bonus? 00:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone successfully learned this spell from the Grave Digger in Apollyon SE? I'm not sure if you can actually learn it, or if it's just difficult to get (at 75 and with AF gloves). Same goes for Keremet, but I am more doubtful about this as you're in a 50-capped zone and the spell is Lv 62. Can anyone shed some light on this and confirm it for sure? You should be able to learn it from Grave Digger. And as for Keremet, no. Even with 5 blue magic merits (which is the max that will be in effect at level 50), you still have nowhere near enough blue magic skill to learn a level 62 spell there. --Kyrial 05:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I learned it today (72 BLU capped magic with AF gloves). Added to the page. --Rylus 01:10, 15 October 2007 (EST) I learned it last night from Grave Digger in Apollyon SE at lv75, no AF gloves. --Chrystin 12:12, 16 July 2009 (CDT) Suggestions when going for this spell I went for this spell over 8 game nights as 75Blu/37Nin solo. I would recommend bringing plenty of Echo Drops for Silence Seal. I went through 19 in 20 fights, not using one when mob had < 10% health. Silence Seal seemed to be the move they used the most, 1-2 times per fight. They only used Memento Mori every third fight. The order of how common an ability they used was Silence Seal > Envoutement > Danse Macabre > Memento Mori. Danse Macabre isn't bad when soloing this, the mob despawns after a few seconds. I would recommend having plenty of space in inventory as well as I got 6 Iolite out of 20 mobs. At 50-60k a pop on Fairy server, its worth having space for them! Honestly, farming the Iolite makes this spell worth it in itself. I found two places where one won't get adds. They are both just outside of where the "Blue Hunting Grounds" website states. 1. SE corner of F-8 which is south of where the Corses spawn against the wall there is a nice enclosed space where no mobs come near. I'd advise looking before fighting. 2. Due west in F-8, at the start of the maze part, there is a space where a Tracker Antlion hangs out, but nothing else does. The antlion does not argo you and you can pull the Corses to there as well. Both sites have the benefit of running out of casting range of where the Corses are in case they open with an -aga II/III. Remember the NM Citipati links. I was too chicken to try him. He spawned every third night. If you are in a group, he drops the Harpe, so there is some nice farming potential here. As for the poisonous flowers and Corses' Poisonga II, I just had Metallic Body up. The flower's poison would go through 2 casts and the Corses' spell through one cast of it. I was too cheap to use Antidotes. Head Butt seemed to be around 90% effective against interrupting their spells (With capped Blue Magic + 2 merits). I tested to see if the mobs used Memento Mori more or less when silenced with Chaotic Eye. 10 times I silenced them and 10 times I didn't. Both times 4 Corse used Memento Mori. So, silencing does not affect how often they used the ability. Since Head Butt is not 100%, I would keep them silenced, as for me twice they got -aga's past Head Butt. Overall they are not hard to fight solo. Found it harder to try and duo (due to Danse Macabre). Any 74+ Blu/Nin won't have a problem fighting them aside from waiting for them to use Memento Mori. Good luck fellow Blue Mages! Shumanfoo 15 Aug 2009. Learning Memento Mori from Keremet NM I was able to learn this spell a while ago with a Lv80 BLU with capped Blue Magic and the full Magus Attire Set. I fought Keremet for several hours and it used this spell a total of 10 times. In some cases, Memento Mori was used more than once per fight. Sadly, I didn't learn it until I defeated it after its 10th use. If anyone wants to learn this spell without dealing with the Corses at Attohwa Chasm, Keremet is a safer option if you're far enough in CoP and at least a Lv80 BLU. -- LordChocoSlime November 25, 2011 18:54 (UTC)